


Field Surgery

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, Field Surgery, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scared Jaskier | Dandelion, Short One Shot, Worried Jaskier | Dandelion, febuwhumpday17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Jaskier could feel the panic ten times stronger than before. “Geralt, I have never done anything like this before.” Jaskier couldn’t find the words that he would more than likely kill him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Kudos: 30
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Field Surgery

Jaskier could feel the panic welling up inside him, he tried to temper off the blood, but it is as if a waterfall was open, spraying everywhere.

He pressed a clean line against the wound trying to stop the bleeding but all he managed was to get the linen filled with blood without even getting an edge over the wound.

Geralt gave a slight groan, he could feel himself wavering inside and out of awareness. The pain in his stomach was blinding and for a moment he couldn’t help but think he would die.

“Ja…” Geralt tried to get Jaskier’s attention.

“Darling now is not the time for talking.” Jaskier’s words were rushed as he pushed against the wound.

He could feel shivers running down his spine as he tried to, well at the moment he didn’t know what.

“Jask listen. You need wound.” Geralt struggled to form a sentence.

Jaskier quiet down as he tried to figure out what Geralt was saying.

“Open up, find vein, stop bleeding from there.” Geralt forced himself to breath, even with a swallow in the wound wasn’t healing as it should.

Jaskier could feel the panic ten times stronger than before. “Geralt, I have never done anything like this before.” Jaskier couldn’t find the words that he would more than likely kill him.

“W’ll be de’d ot’wise.” Geralt reached blindly to Jaskier.

Jaskier easily grabbed hold of Geralt’s hand. “Alright, how do I do this?” Jaskier could only hope that Geralt would stay awake enough to talk him through this.

“B-bag, th’re is kit. O’er the fire kn’fe.” Geralt struggled to keep talking. His breathing was laboured.

Jaskier scrambled to get the kit, his hand pressed Geralt’s hand onto his stomach. It took him less than two seconds to get the kit.

His hand shooked a little bit as he opened it. The knife was small. Jaskier pushed it into the fire. When he pulled the knife out he almost burned his hand. He glanced at Geralt. He was slightly worried at the light sweet covering Geralt.

The knife sunk into the open wound. Jaskier forced the nauseous away, now wasn’t the time for it. He needs to be strong.

When he managed to open the wound. “Geralt what now?” Jaskier forced the panic from his voice.

“Bu’n the wo’nd close.” Geralt struggle to breathe. “Press the kn’fe ag’nst the wo’nd.” Geralt almost scream as Jaskier worked.

Jaskier pulled away when he saw the pained looked on Geralt’s face.

“You n’ed to sti’ch wo’nd.” Geralt finally lost his fight against the pain.

Jaskier forced himself to finish the wound. When everything was finished he sank to the ground. The tears that were treated to spill finally fell from his cheeks.

He pressed his fist against his lips stopping the soft sobs from leaving his lips.

With a groan, Jaskier pulled himself together, there was still a lot to do. Jaskier got the potion bag, pulling out another dose of swallow and poppy seed. Jaskier crushed the seed and at it to a tea.

With some difficulty, he managed to get Jaskier to swallow the potion and tea.

He could only hope that Geralt would manage to pull through. Jaskier could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him and he fell with a groan to the floor.

The sleep dragged at him even when he forced himself awake.

Even with all his fighting against sleep, he soon lost the fight, waking up when the sun was peeking over the treetops.

Jaskier’s eyes immediately moved to where Geralt was laying. For a moment there was a sense of relief when he notices that Geralt’s breathing was easy and it looked like some of the pain had gone away.

“Geralt.” Jaskier kept his voice low as he moved over to Geralt.

Jaskier slump down when Geralt open his golden eyes, the relieve that flew trough him gave him a slight headrush.

Small tears moved over Jaskier’s cheeks. “Thank you, thank you.” He wasn’t sure who he was breathing the thank to.

Geralt lifted his hand slightly, his fingers were slightly limp but at least was he awake and conscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this small one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
